The Breakfast Club
6:00 AM. The animatronics and humans are all gone, on a trip to Las Vegas to perform. There is not an alive thing in sight. Or so everyone thinks. In the Kitchen, there is a small, silver toaster. It sparks to life, bound by a single cord attached to a power strip plugged in a wall. The tiny appliance pulled and pulled with all his might, but the cord wouldn't come out of the wall. He fell on his side, toast popping out of the top of him. The cold, steel counter was strangely relaxing for the robot. He sighed, when he realized something amazing. He could sigh; he could also think about the freezing counter and feel the toast inside of him. How he could do this all of the sudden, he wondered as he faced the oven. Suddenly, increasingly loud ''thuds ''ranged in the toaster's lack of ears. He had mixed emotions; he was scared, but amazed by the ability that he could be scared. When the toaster looked up, he saw, hopping to him, a machine with a small pot under it. A little time dial was on the bottom, not showing the time, but a face, and a set of buttons emblazoned with different sized cups. The humans called it the Coffee Machine. The Coffee Machine looked at the little toaster in pity. She wanted to help, but didn't know who she could; she had no hands. She suddenly had an idea that just might work. The Toaster sat on the counter, starting to grow weary of being on his side, as the Coffeepot slammed a lid used to store the water for making coffee onto the cord. She pulled, and in an instant, the cord came loss from the power slot. The Toaster hopped up, and the Coffee Machine beckoned him to follow her. They both traveled across countertops and tables, the both of them taking in the brand new wonders they never got to see. The pair had also had the thought of being love with each other, like the human who lived in the Kitchen who couldn't event seem to hold on to love. But for the machines to love each other, time was needed, like the chef in the Kitchen said. The two explored everywhere, when they stopped to rest near a cutting board. As the two sat there, with an amazing view of the Kitchen itself. The floor seemed to be like an endless canyon, only the tables in the middle, like lily pads in a river. The Coffeepot had an ingenious idea; to use the Toaster's cord to climb down the counter. Just as she was about to do it, a small box with a screen jumped onto her. It was a red MP3, playing an adventurous, but soft melody as the Toaster threw down the cord. Coffeepot's face lit up as the she slid down Toaster's cord. The three appliances worked their way around the Kitchen, drawers, ovens, and dishwashers towering over them all. Just as they were wondering what to do, the group spotted two other machines moving; a giant black fridge and a white furnace. They seemed confused, almost as if they just became alive. Coffeepot threw Toaster's power cord, latching to a handle of a drawer. She quickly climed the makeshift rope and saw a gray miniature refrigerator and a small black grill, with the words "Crazy Chef's BBQifier" emblazoned on the front. The two looked at Coffeepot, appearing happy to see her. The machine's screen grinned and brought MP3 and Toaster up to the counter to see the new faces. They stood in a circle, communicating to each other through various hops and functions. The Mini-Fridge and the Grill only recently became alive; they had been brought to life through a mysteruoss being. Just then, a voice echoed through the restauant. "Hello? Anyone here? Chef, sis? Well, guess I'd better get to work..." the voice said, in a low, lonely tone. The group of machines hopped into a cabinet and watched from a safe distance as a woman walked into Parts/Services. Her dark clothing blended into the room. "Everything seems fine...." She walked through the Kitchen, saddened. The machines quickly got an idea and started to make breakfast. The girl noticed the group moving and jumped back in surprise. "What the.." She muttered. The girl, wearing a dark magenta uniform, her green hair waterfalling to her shoulders, was named Amity Kingsland. She came to inspect the place while her sister and the animatronics were away, and now, she looked in amazement as the appliances she used make breakfast for her. The Grill was sizzling bacon, its aroma filling the room, The Fridge spilled orange juice, the Toaster did its job of making toast, and the Coffee Machine did what she did best, and thatss a dark roast coffee. Amity sat in a leather chair in the Kitchen, watching the appliances work. "Thank you all...this is so nice!" She said, happy about not being alone. The MP3's screen flashed a smile before playing a song, "Cara Mia Addio". The girl jumped in surprise. The song had been her mother's favorite, always singing it softly before the sisters went to sleep in the mother's bed. She smiled, remembering that while her childhood had been scarred by her own father, her mother had always been there to help the sisters. The Fridge nudged the food: Scrambled eggs, bacon, a croissant, and a glass of orange juice. She tasted the cooked meal, the bacon dancing across her tongue. "Wow....Even better than Lindsay's! Thank you all!" She said, giddy with excitement. The Fridge hopped up and down. "You're welcome!" The fridge said in a male, low voice. He and the others jumped back in surprise. He could talk! Amity smiled and asked him, "Who do you think brought you to life? Lindsay?" The Toaster shook his head. Revealing an average, male voice, he said, "Some things....just happen. You know?" The Seamstress looked on at her creations. She smiled at the fact the appliances were getting along so well with the girl. "And she smiled, for she knew she could still create." She said softly, fading away as the appliances chatted. (Want more? Comment and let me know!) Category:Stories Category:Work in progress